


Shake It

by dippkip



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, gets a bit steamy at the end but nothing explicit, inspired by a tumblr post, just a silly little drabble about Bruce being tired and Clark being cute, so about par for course for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippkip/pseuds/dippkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has spent too many hours working tonight. Clark steps in to help (and maybe cheer up his favorite Bat in the process).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It

Bruce sighed and pulled away from the microscope, rubbing his eyes and blindly groping for his mug. He’d been looking at these specimens for the last four hours, and he still wasn’t entirely sure what he was even looking for. He hated to admit it, but as he drank the last sludgy dregs of his coffee and smothered a grimace, he realized it might be time to take a break.

He pushed his chair away from the desk and was about to stand when a sensor went off on one of his monitors – someone was entering the cave, non-vehicular presence. Bruce knew that could only be one person. A small smile reached his lips as he rose to greet his guest.

Clark slowly descended, acknowledging Bruce with a brilliant smile of his own. His hair was still tousled from the flight, and beads of condensation dripped off the edges of his cape.

“Hello Clark.”

“Bruce,” he sighed, landing just in front of his lover and gently grabbing his face, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips.

Clark’s face was a bit flushed when he pulled away, but he looked _so_ content. Some days, Bruce still couldn’t believe that face was because of him. The longer Clark gazed at him, however, the more his smile fell, until he had a full-fledged frown tugging at his lips. He trailed his thumbs across Bruce’s cheekbones, lingering at the bags Bruce undoubtedly had under his eyes.

“Long night?” Clark asked, leaning in again to press kisses to the corners of Bruce’s eyes.

He just sighed again, “No longer than usual. I‘ve just been stumped by this specimen I picked up from the last League skirmish.”

Clark frowned, eyes darting to the setup on the desk behind Bruce and back to Bruce’s face.

“If you want I could…take a look?”

Bruce’s brow furrowed as he mulled it over. He didn’t think Clark would know what to look for any more than he did, but another set of eyes was always invaluable. He told Clark as such and guided him to the microscope and test tubes still waiting on the desk.

While Clark bent down to peer into the lens, Bruce trudged over to the showers, slowly peeling off his uniform and discarding bits of it as he went. By the time he was down to the padded pants he wore under his leg armor and standing by his open locker, Clark was upright again and hollered, “I’m not seeing anything unusual, Bruce. Should I try anything different?”

“Hmm. Pick up one of the tubes and put a stopper in the end.”

Clark gingerly lifted the far left tube from the rack and scrounged up a stopper from the drawers just under the desk. He completed the task and glanced back at Bruce expectantly.

“Now shake it.”

For a moment, Clark didn’t move, but then it was like you couldn’t stop him. He began to shimmy his whole body, rolling his shoulders and twisting his hips, all while slowly approaching Bruce from across the cave.

For a moment, Bruce was so bewildered by the non-sequitur that he could only dumbly stare as Clark continued to make his way towards him. However, the points finally connected in his head and Bruce could only groan in exasperation, “The _tube_ , Clark.”

The Kryptonian only smiled wider as he finally reached his glowering lover, pressing their bodies together and leaning in to whisper in his ear, “You’re no fun, Bruce. Loosen up a bit.”

He didn’t bother concealing his shudder as Clark set the tube down in the locker behind him and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist. He managed to get out a shaky, “I’ve been down here for _hours_ and getting nowhere, Clark. I don’t think it’s unusual for me to be a little tightly wound.”

Clark just hummed and began nosing the sensitive skin just under Bruce’s ear, rocking their hips together and smirking at Bruce’s groan.

“Then maybe we can do something about that.”

Bruce bit down another groan and grabbed fistfuls of Clark’s hair, dragging their mouths together in a fervent kiss. Clark made no effort to be quiet as he moaned into Bruce’s mouth, steering the both of them around the lockers and into the showers.

Well, Bruce thought smugly to himself, maybe tonight wouldn’t be a total bust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the post that inspired the story, for any who were curious: http://dippkip.tumblr.com/post/149332726751


End file.
